


when the kid grow up.

by cattosun (rosetinteday)



Series: Requested Works [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, this is just fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetinteday/pseuds/cattosun
Summary: Beginilah jadinya kalau ayah dan papa ngobrolin anak laki-lakinya yang mulai puber.
Relationships: Lee Jinhyuk/Lee Sejin (Produce 101)
Series: Requested Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910794
Kudos: 2





	when the kid grow up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chimtozzi (rheavee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/gifts).



> This is a requested work for mongberries @ twitter, hope you like this!

“Kamu lihatin apaan serius ba—”

Kalimat Jinhyuk terhenti oleh gestur yang dilakukan Sejin; jari telunjuk di depan bibir disusul tepukan ringan agar lelaki jangkung itu duduk di sebelahnya. Alisnya naik sebelah, menyebalkan, membuat Sejin ingin meninju perutnya yang sejajar pandangan tapi kalah cepat dengan Jinhyuk yang memilih duduk.

Sejin mendelik singkat kemudian berbisik, “Perhatiin Ming. Jangan berisik.”

Bukan fakta baru kalau Jinhyuk akan menuruti apapun permintaan Sejin, tentunya setelah meledek suaminya dulu sampai yang bersangkutan merah seluruh wajahnya. Tapi tidak berarti dia tidak pernah mempertanyakan kelakuan Sejin kalau sedang aneh. Contohnya ya, yang baru terjadi ini.

Sekarang, kalau saja ia tidak langsung luluh dengan tatapan mata bulat itu, sudah bisa dipastikan ada yang cemberut lelah digoda.

“Ming lagi _chattingan_?” Apanya yang harus diperhatikan coba? Wajar kan, anak seusia Minkyu sedang gandrung berkirim pesan dengan teman-teman sekelasnya? Jinhyuk saja senang _chattingan_ termasuk diluar urusan pekerjaan. Tidak ada yang _wah_ dari kegiatan itu.

Nampaknya, Jinhyuk bukan cuma menyuarakan pertanyaan itu dalam kepala saja. Terbukti dengan tatapan Sejin yang berubah tajam ke arahnya, membuatnya mengangkat kedua tangan sejajar bahu sambil membentuk pose _peace_. “Jangan marah, beb. Kasih tau aja langsung apa yang harus kulihat? Beneran gak nangkep ini.” Lebih bagus jujur sekalian, lah.

Jangan tanya kenapa lihat Sejin memutar matanya kemudian mendengus tidak elegan justru terlihat super atraktif dalam penilaian Jinhyuk. Sekian tahun bersama, pesona lelaki yang bertubuh mungil (apalagi dengan perbandingan tingginya) ini tidak luntur. Jangankan luntur, malah rasanya Jinhyuk jadi makin sayang dari hari ke hari.

“Aduh, kenapa dicubit sih?” Protesnya sambil cemberut. Sejin memutar matanya lagi, tidak tampak menyesal membuat Jinhyuk kesakitan.

Dagu Jinhyuk diarahkan supaya melihat lagi ke titik yang sama dengan Sejin. Dielus juga pelan setelahnya. Bisa jadi, itu bentuk permintaan maaf non verbalnya. “Aku bilang perhatiin Ming. Perhatiin yang bener, Jinhyuk. Itu anak kita senyam-senyum sendiri lihatin hpnya. Menurutmu lagi nge _chat_ sama siapa?”

Senyam-senyum? Sambil _chatting_? Baiklah, kata kunci itu sukses membuat Jinhyuk memberi perhatian lebih pada anak laki-lakinya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berseberangan dengan kedua orangtuanya. Minkyu terlihat fokus dengan gawai di tangan dengan sudut bibir yang naik membentuk senyum. Terlihat jelas dari jarak kurang dari tiga meter ini.

Jinhyuk menoleh pada Sejin dengan wajah tertekuk, “Ming sejak kapan jadi sepanjang itu, beb?”

“Kamu pikir anak kita penggaris apa? Tinggi kali, Hyuk, bukannya panjang.” protes Sejin.

“Sama aja maksudnya. Lihat tuh, celananya udah kependekan lagi. Padahal kan kamu beliinnya baru dua bulan lalu. Dibuat duduk aja udah naik sampai pertengahan betis.”

Mau tidak mau, perhatian Sejin teralihkan juga oleh pernyataan Jinhyuk. Matanya memperhatikan bagaimana bagian bawah celana kain yang dikenakan Minkyu memang sudah naik jauh di atas mata kaki saat anaknya itu sedang duduk. Celana yang sesuai ucapan Jinhyuk, relatif baru. Ia yang membelikannya atas permintaan putranya kurang dari dua bulan lalu. Satu bulan dan delapan belas hari tepatnya.

“Dinaikkin dulu sebelum duduk?” Bahkan Sejin ragu dengan pertanyaannya itu. Dari tempatnya saja terlihat jelas Minkyu tidak menaikkan celananya seperti kebiasaan kedua orangtuanya sebelum mendudukkan diri. Sejin mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha mencerna fakta yang tidak bisa ditolak: Minkyu bertambah lagi tingginya.

“Emang kamu ditakdirkan jadi si kecil nan gemas dikeluarga kita, yang. Paling Minkyu bentar lagi setinggi aku.”

“Ish, males. Kenapa jadi bahas badanku? Fokusnya tuh ke Ming. Nah, tuh lihat, senyam-senyum lagi, kan.”

Bukan sekedar senyum lebar malah, kedua alis Jinhyuk naik tinggi melihat putranya tampak menahan tawa dan, “Ming _blushing_?!” katanya setengah berbisik, setengah teriak. Hampir membuat kegiatan observasi dadakan mereka terbongkar.

Minkyu itu sangat mudah merona wajahnya. Kalau sedang malu atau tidak nyaman, sering kali puncak daun telinga yang pertama memerah. Menahan marah? Semunya akan turun sampai ke leher. Malu, tapi juga senang dalam waktu bersamaan? Perhatikan titik tertinggi pipinya. Jinhyuk jamin warnanya semerah pemulas wajah yang Sejin pernah kenakan. Bedanya merah jambunya yang ini alami, bukan buatan.

“Ming lagi naksir orang kayanya, Hyuk.”

Kepalanya menoleh cepat, bertemu tatap dengan Sejin yang bibirnya maju beberapa mili. Jinhyuk menjawilnya bibir bawahnya pelan sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada lelakinya. “Emang umurannya lagi naksir-naksiran kan? Cinta-cinta monyet gitu. Lagi puber, biasa.”

Sejin menghembuskan napas pelan. Dia tahu ucapan Jinhyuk itu ada benarnya. Dia juga tidak sekolot itu untuk menyanggah anak semuda usia sekolah menengah pertama tidak bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lebih dari platonik ke temannya. Namanya juga perasaan, seintensif apapun diteliti tetap saja bisa berubah sesukanya. “Kenapa Ming cepet banget sih gedenya?”

 _Ah,_ ada yang sedang galau rupanya.

Dipeluknya Sejin erat walau sesaat lalu Jinhyuk kecup puncak kepalanya. Waktu Sejin menatapnya dengan heran, Jinhyuk memeluknya lagi. “Ming masih bayi kita, sayang. Masih suka minta dijajanin sama kamu, masih suka minta dibawain variasi marimong paling baru. Masih teriak gemes kalau aku ledekin pas bikin _vlog_ ,” Jinhyuk terkekeh sebentar. “Kalau dia mulai suka sama temennya, kakak kelasnya, atau siapapun itu – asalkan manusia – ya, gak apa-apa. Aku aja mulai naksir orang pas SMP.”

“Beneran?”

“Gak tau sih, gak inget hehehe.” Dengan mudah tangan Sejin yang berniat memukulnya ia tangkap. Ia pegangi kepalan tangan itu sampai si empunya membuka telapaknya lalu ditautkan dengan tangan Jinhyuk yang melingkupinya. “Jangan terlalu dipermasalahin. Biar Ming juga gak takut kalau mau cerita ke kita. _You want him to be open and communicative with us, right?_ ”

Keduanya pun memperhatikan lagi anak lelaki yang tetap sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak awas sudah menjadi bahan perbincangan ayah dan papanya. Ayah dan papa yang tidak menginginkannya memikirkan hal-hal berat selain yang umumnya dikhawatirkan remaja sepertinya. Urusan sekolah, tugas-tugasnya, kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya. Juga mungkin, hatinya yang pertama kali berdesir karena orang baru yang menarik perhatian.

“Beb, menurutmu aku udah harus kasih Ming _the Talk_ belum? Penasaran boleh, tapi harus tetap aman.” Jinhyuk berkata (cukup) serius. Saking seriusnya malahan membuat Sejin mendenguskan tawa kecil. Kekehan pelan yang semakin menjadi melihat Jinhyuk menaik turunkan alisnya kelewat bersemangat. Hilang sudah wibawa yang tadi terpancar.

“Jinyuk jangan iseng!” Sejin memekik merasakan ada jari yang bergerak ke arah pinggangnya. “Jin—HYuk! Ahaaa, haha, JINHYUK AKU PUKUL YA HAHAHAHA!”

“Yakiiiin? Yakin mau pukuuuul? Hayooo ampun gak?”

“IYA—aku HAHAHAH JINHYUK! Ampun! AMPUN!”

“IH! Ayah sama Papa kalau mau mesra-mesraan di kamar aja kenapa sih!” Minkyu berseru dari tempatnya. Jinhyuk dan Sejin melongo dibuatnya, keduanya masih sama-sama coba mengambil napas yang tersenggal.

“Ming mau ikutan? Sini! Dah lama kan gak ngerjain papa barengan gini?”

Sejin bangun secepat kilat dari posisinya, matanya melotot (lucu), “Gak! Curang dua tiang lawan satu!”

Jinhyuk dan Minkyu bertukar pandang jahil yang sukses membuat Sejin mundur perlahan, _he knows danger when he sees one_.

“Ming?”

“Ayah?”

“SERAAAAANG!!!”

Rumah itu lantas dipenuhi suara pekikan juga tawa menggelegar yang penuh sekali dengan kebahagiaan. Siapa sangka waktu berkualitas bersama keluarga bisa didapat dengan membahas anak lelaki yang mulai kasmaran diselingi menggoda papa yang paling menggemaskan bersama ayah?


End file.
